NEDD Takeover 2
by BluePhantom99
Summary: ...I don't know what to say... OH! This story is part of my New story SPREE! So...ENJOY! u


**HEY! I'm going on a NEW STORY SPREE! Enjoy! ^u^**

* * *

It was a not-so-normal day on Shuggazoom. It was a bright and sunny day, there were no Skeleton King attacks **(although some rumours were going around that he was locked in a FanFiction authors basement) **so the hyperforce decided to hang out around the Robot. Otto, Chiro, and Sparx were battling in a video game. Nova and Antauri were watching while Gibson continuously mocked the poor graphic quality of the game.

"Ding-dong"

"When did we get a doorbell?" asked Sparx looking up from his game. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened.

"DING-DONG!"

"Should we answer it?" asked Nova.

"**DING- FREAKEN DONG!**"

"Why is it getting louder?" asked Otto.

"**OPEN THE FREAKEN DOOR BEFORE I BUST IT DOWN!** *cough* Er...I mean- Ding-Dong."

"I'll get it I guess..." Chiro said putting down the controller and walking to his tube. He shot down the tube and went to the door...foot? Foot door? WHATEVER! You know what I mean...

"Hello?" Chiro said. Silence greeted him. He took a step forward and tripped. "Ugh...What the..." he looked to see that he had tripped over a package. Chiro picked it up and looked around before re-entering the Robot.

"Who was it?" asked Gibson when he can back.

"No one. But someone left a box outside the door." The teenage hero said laying down the package on a random table in the room.

"Did we always have this table?" asked Sparx. Everyone shrugged.

"Who's it from?" asked Antauri.

"Doesn't say..." replied Nova.

"Are we going to open it?" asked Otto who was already fiddling with the packaging tape.

"I don't see why not." Antauri replied studying the package. **(Oh yea... open it! It's not like it could POSSIBLY be a BOMB or anything...) **Chiro slowly took the packaging tape off. Then Otto carefully opened the package to reveal...

"A video game?" the confused scientist asked.

"COOL!" shouted Chiro picking it up and examined the cover, "NEDD Takeover 2" **(LOL! If you know me and have read "Meet the Elements" then you get why I'm laughing) **

"I've never heard of that game..." Sparx said.

"Who would send us a video game?" asked Gibson.

"A fan!" shouted Otto, "It could be a fan!"

"I guess..." replied Nova.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's play it already!" shouted Chiro opening the case and sticking the game disc into the system.

"This game requires 6 players." said an electronic female voice. Sparx, Otto, and Chiro looked over to Nova, Gibson, and Antauri.

"PLEASE!" pleaded Chiro, Sparx, and Otto in unison.

"I'm up for it!" Nova said.

"What about you Brainstrain?" Sparx challenged.

"Well..." Gibson sighed.

"PLEASE GIBBY!?" Otto pleaded hugging "Gibby's" leg.

"Only if you agree to NEVER call me THAT." Gibson replied crossing his arms. Otto thought for a moment before smiling. He crossed his fingers behind his back. **(LOL)**

"Deal!"

"What about you, Antauri?" asked Chiro.

"I suppose I could participate...Although I must admit that I might not do so well." replied Antauri nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"It's ok." Chiro said and clicked the "Continue" button.

"Please put on the virtual reality helmets." the female voice continued. The hyperforce sat in some random chairs and put on the helmets. **(Wait... A helmet OVER their helmet? That's not weird is it?)** Then Chiro clicked the "Continue if you dare" button and everything went black...

**Wait...should I be leaving this at a cliffhanger?...Nah...I'm not that mean.**

**CHIRO POV**

I opened my eyes to see a barren wasteland surrounding us.

"What kind of game is this?" I asked myself aloud. A destroyed city laid in front of me. I didn't see the rest of the team ANYWHERE!

I started heading inside the city. Maybe the team was there... I walked into the center of the city.

"HELLO!?" I shouted. All of a sudden these black demonic like creatures started surrounding me. They licked their fangs hungrily.

"CHIRO SPE-AHH!" Suddenly one of them grabbed me by the throat and held me about an inch away from his face. What I wouldn't do for the team. OR ANYONE! Suddenly a dark figure hissed and yelled, "LET HIM GO!"

The creatures immediately whimpered and flew away. It was a girl. She had black hair and pale skin with sharp white fangs.

"Ch-Chiro? Not you guys too..." she said facepalming and groaning. WAIT!

"DUSK!?" i remember her...she tried to kill me the first time we met...

"Let me guess...you got a mysterious package with a video game inside." she said.

"YEA!" i shouted.

"Well Skeleton King has been sending this game to heroes ALL OVER the universe. This game traps us till we win. If you die in the game you die in the real world." she explained.

"That's great...You aren't going to try to kill me again, are you?" I asked cautiously

"No. But we need to round up both of our teams and get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go."

* * *

**Well...I never expected to add in my OCs or make it this long...I guess it's a win, win situation! I hope you liked it! Luv ya guys! REVIEW!.**


End file.
